Talk:Little Girl/@comment-5956954-20141018142327
NO!!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW A SAD ENDING. I don't like where the story is going and peoples theories so I'm using this coma theory to make my happy ending WAARNING!!! Very long Basically the tree is dying because the girl is near death, so deemo is trying to find a way to prevent it. I will make the masked lady good here ( and the mother). The masked lady noticed the tree fading, as loosing its life force. She gets worried, but tried to test her hypothesis. She grabbed one of the falling leaves, and crushed it. In real life when you try to crush a ripe green leaf it will either break into 2 or not break at all due to its flexibility, but when it's dying it will be like an autumn tree trancending into a winter tree, without leaves, if winter were forever the tree will either out after time. This may be what is happening. Narrator: Deemo finds a new way to make the tree grow just to the roof where they can finally get out. They finally grow the tree but due to its either des already it's starting to crumble down. They notice this and start to rush to the top. When they are at the top the base suddenly snaps and significantly lowers their elevation. The little girl and the masked lady cannot reach due to their small size. Deemo panicked a bit but then resulted to his final action. He picked them up and helped them reach. As they just made it they struggled but made it to the top floor. They rejoiced for a moment until they noticed deemo is still down there and cannot get up. Aware of this, he made a thumbs up (we did it) then waved his hand ( but the end result is my sacrifice...... I'm sorry but... This is goodbye....... my sweet "little girl"). The little girl cried seeing his fate. The masked lady went over to comfort her, seeing light, meaning the way out, they walked over to it. The scene switches to deemo standing there, a tear running down his eye. Signifying his fate, he waits. With him standing in the background, the screen goes slowly white. BEEP BEEP BEEP ........ "Seeing blur" regaining consciousness. Little girl: "groans"..... Where.... Am I? Nurse: you finally woke up Ana. This is great news Ana: a nurse.... Hospital.... What happened? Nurse: you were in a coma for 2 months dear. Ana: that's where I was..... Masked lady: Ana.... Your ok. I'm so glad "smiles" Ana: Mum. MUM your okay to. "Tries to get up" Nurse: you have to lay down. You just woke up, plus you might feel a little dizzy if you get up that fast. Ana: oh "laughs". Hey, this is a hospital. Where's dad? He will be so happy to see me well! Haha. Nurse: (oh dear) "frowns" Ana: what's wrong? Is he not here? Nurse: .......... That's the bad news. You see, your family is of the rare blood types. You are B+, magnolias is AB+ and Dr. Hudson is O-. There were few participants on the list and none didn't want to qualify, selfish imbeciles. Your brothers had O- but they weren't old or even big enough to have the required blood amount to stabilise his body again. We don't know how he did it, but he combined certain pieces of red cells and plasma with his blood to create different cell types, which rupture into a new stem of combinations and cells to create a specific blood type. The problem was time concerns, he wanted to hurry. He rushed the operation. His words were to give it to patient 347 and 348 which is you guys, as he trembled to the floor. That's when we gave it to you guys which had enough oxygen to rush to your head at a more normal level. He didn't have the right amount in his body. We rushed him to the emergency room. We couldn't do anything, we didn't have enough O-. He could not regenerate either. His last words were Deemo Hudson: don't worry about me.... "Coughs"....... Just make..... Sure they.... Are all right..... Please.... Ple...ase. Don't worry about me. Save them. I...... Demand it. Nurse: basically he gave you guys enough of his tweaked blood types to stabilise your minds and bodies again. But he didn't have enough for himself. Ana: you mean..... "Sheds tear" Nurse: that's right...... He sacrificed himself for your survival..... He's....." Sheds tear"..... Gone. Ana: ........ No....."Stares in disbelief" it can't be.... No..... DADDYYYYYYYYY AAAAHAHAH "cries violently" Magnolia: how could this happen. "Sheds tears".... "Cries" deemo....... Scene: church Narrator: Ana, with flowers...... Magnolia(masked lady).... With flowers....... The two little twin brothers...... Notes.... Written with love and sadness. To experience a loss of a loved one by sacrifice, is the saddest thing you can imagine. One at a time, saying their words. Jim: don't worry dad, your in a better place now, we will not forget what you have done. "Sheds tears" WHY DID YOU DO IT YOU SELFLESS IDIOT?! Why did you leave us like this? "Cries quietly"...... I love you so much. God... Give him the best heaven possible. You better do it. He deserves it. "Walks off" Rick: dad...... You did a good thing. So selfless. The best person in the world. I had wished there was another way. "Nearly sheds tear" I won't cry. You taught me to stand strong, even in the toughest moments. But, it's so hard, so I won't comply. "Sheds tears"....... I'm sorry but I love you too much to hold it back. WHY. I want you back. You're a hero. You are the best. And your gone....... Rest easy dad. "Walks off". Magnolia: deemo........ What you had done I could never do, or anyone myself. You are a amazing person. You strived for our survival. You kept going, while I was there, waiting for our demise, taunting your efforts. I am pathetic. I'm sorry. "Cries" I should've done something. I should've helped. If there is any way for you to forgive me...... If there is any way. I'll do it. I'm so sorry. "Walks off" Ana: .......... Deemo......... I don't have much to say but, thank you "sheds tear". I knew you were a great person from the very beginning. I love you. You saved me. You strived so hard.... You tried so hard..... For us...... You did it. I wish you were alive to see us........."cries quietly"......... Rest easy deemo. "Walks off" The coffin....... Containing a hero. With flowers everywhere on his body, with the beautiful, radiant light from the heavens. With silence in the room, after all the work, the effort and determination, for two lives, his daughter and his wife. He did it. He saved them in the end, and for that, he deserves to see their happy faces one last time. He may now finally rest in peace. Congratulations deemo you selfless hero. Scene: dreamtime Deemo: magnolia. Please...... Don't be sad Magnolia: what have I done for you? I was against you. What can I do, ANYTHING for your forgiveness. Deemo: anything, ok, be happy, don't be sad. There is really no reason. Magnolia: imbecile, why not. I lost hope, I just waited, I didn't help. I should be despised. Deemo: I love you, I could never despise you. Ever, do I make myself clear? Magnolia: ............. Deemo: look...... It hurt, yes it did. But the question is, did you really stop believing? No, I saw you watching. You were cheering for me. You still believed you could do it. Your heart believed and that's what matters. And I'm proud that you helped out. It really did help. so don't be sad. Magnolia: it's hard to cope, but I understand. Deemo: don't worry, things take time, you'll realise you are just as helpful as the girl. Magnolia: I understand. Deemo: I know you do "Starts to hug" Magnolia: I love you deemo deemo: I love you too magnolia. "Fades into white" "ALLLLLAAAAAARRRRRM" Ana: wake up mum, it's time for school. Magnolia: right, the award assembly. Ok EVERYONE UP ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL. "Preparing for school" Magnolia: oh I almost forgot, what class do you want to be in next year? Ana: music mom, I want to be a pianist like dad Magnolia: "face palm" of course. Narrator: as they ran to the bus going to school they arrive at the assembly, Ana earns her junior academic achievement award. Magnolia, sitting in the crowd, proud of her achievement as well as deemo, with his arm wrapped around her, both very happy for their daughter. Scene: home Magnolia: it's the holidays again. It's another chance to go to that amusement park. Ana: nah I'll stay at home. Magnolia: are you sure? Ana: yes Magnolia: ok then Ana:................. "Stares at piano" "laughs". "Fades into white" The end.